


Where the hell am I!?

by umamigremlin



Series: Ignis Scientia vs Iruma Jyuto [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, FFXV Universe, Gen, I cannot accept Ignis becomes blind, If there's a war conflict then it won't take an actual plot like in the game, Ignis Alternate Ending, Iruma Jyuto becomes a glaive himself, M/M, No War between Lucis and Empire, Nyx still alive, OOC, sobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umamigremlin/pseuds/umamigremlin
Summary: Jyuto wakes up in unknown place with nobody he recognize but this woman who are kind enough to help him
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Iruma Jyuto, Ignis Scientia/Original Character(s), Iruma Jyuto/Original Character
Series: Ignis Scientia vs Iruma Jyuto [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571491
Kudos: 2





	Where the hell am I!?

Darkness.  
That's all darkness.  
Nothing to see or even can be touch.  
Well, that's all what this so called police man named Iruma Jyuto face right now.  
"Hello! Anybody there?"  
"Riou!"  
"Samatoki!"  
"Oi!"  
At least he tries to make a noise, a call out, though he needs to expect that nobody gonna reply him.  
"Dang it! Where the hell am I?!"  
"Or... could it be that I am dead already?" he assumes. "But how?"  
"How can someone like me die? I mean, I do follow the tune for my hypnosis. So why?"  
"Or, that Yamada brothers ambushed me when my guard off?!"  
"Dimwit! If that so, I cannot forgive them!!"  
"I'm gonna pay you all, yeah! I promise myself! Once I return, I'm gonna make sure that your beloved brothers gonna pay for this... Yamada Ichiro!!"  
A burning light lit in his eyes, face turns red and a hyperbolic of smoke shown over his head. His anger now consume him now, forgetting that he is in all darkness. But the just now condition of him doesn't stay for that long, as suddenly he hears a vague of someone voice.

_Hey, wake up!_

That's what the voice says.

_Please, wake up!_

Says that voice again.

"Who the hell are you?!" Jyuto shouts. But of course, that vague voice cannot hear or reply him. The voice just keep echoing more and more until there a crack of light that lit so far... probably at the end of darkness.  
"The light..." says Jyuto as he notices it. "No, wait! Don't go lit off for my sake!" he shouts as he runs toward the crack of light.  
"Wait!!" he shouts again, reaching out his hand.  
As he finally able to reach the light, suddenly his surrounding becomes white and its enough to make him to shut his eyes off.

"Hey, I know you can hear me~" says the voice again.

And this time,

Jyuto can hear the voice and the voice itself sound real and clear.

Slowly, Jyuto opens his eyes only to found a clear sky mixed with white cotton on it. "Where the hell I am?"  
"Oh, thank goodness finally you open your eyes!" says someone, a voice of a woman, where there is a little essence of feel relief inside the statement.  
"Who?" Jyuto tilts his head, only to found a shoulder length silver-blonde haired woman facing up to him. "Where the hell I am?" he repeats as he touches his head. And right there, he feels a bit of sting in the spot where he touches it.  
"No! Please don't touch it!" says the woman, who has this cute yet gentle yet warm voice.  
"Its my head, of course I-" his word stop as he feels a gentle aura bit by bit erasing his stingy feeling.  
"W, what is that?" he asks. "What the hell did you do to me?"  
"Just a moment, okay?" she speaks as she looks straight in Jyuto eyes with a gentle look. Somehow, the expression of her face makes Jyuto's heart feel flutter yet it also make him feel at ease. For a moment Jyuto stays still as the woman ask him to, until she- "Well, it's done!" she says as she quickly put a smile on her face.

While Jyuto, he... doesn't feel any sting in his head anymore. "What- did you just do to me?" he asks.  
"Heal you," she says bluntly. "It's part of my job to help who in needs,"  
"Job?" he repeats. "What job?"  
"Huh?" now the woman start to getting suspicious. Well... that is what Jyuto thinks. However- "Well, if you ask what my job is then you must be not someone from around here yeah?"  
"How can you tell?"  
"Well, basically I cannot tell it just by your look right now y'know," she says. "But, would you mind to get up first? so I can clearly re-check it that you are not merely a civilian,"  
"Get up?" Jyuto asks.  
"You were sleeping on my lap y'know," she says with a sheepish smile drawn on her face.  
"What?!" Jyuto doesn't believe about it of course and so he gets up immediately, only to find that he is really rest his head on someone's lap, a woman's lap that he doesn't even recognize who the woman is. "Apologize," he says. "Really, I-"  
The woman giggles and after that she says, "It is alright,"  
"You... don't need to feel guilty for a small matter like this," she continues. "It is I, who put you in my lap. Your head was in bad condition, blood dripped and what a glaive I am letting a civilian, the people I and the King need to protect getting injured?"

_Glaive? King? What the hell is that?!_

"Does... my word confusing you?" ask the woman.  
Jyuto kinda feel surprise over the woman question, as what she says is totally true. "How did you know?! Do you read my mind?"  
The woman chuckles and continues, "I don't have that kind of ability or even Libra,"  
"But I can tell as it is written all over your face," she adds.  
"Well... it seems the injury you got make you forget about a few common knowledge,"  
"Then I don't mind to re-tell it to you,"  
"First, Kingsglaive is a group for me and my glaive friend to defend Lucis from any danger. Our king, King Regis is a man with an absolute magic and he shares his power to us. But, of course it comes with price that we must sworn our life to serve the King."  
"Second, glaive is like a soldier... well, it is the same like you, no?"

_What the hell this woman talking about?! Me!? A soldier!?_

"What makes you think I am one?" Jyuto asks.  
"I can tell with just your outfit!" she says. "It reminds me about Crownsguard! Or perhaps, you are the missing Crownsguard I've been looking for!?"

_Now Crownsguard, where the hell I am honestly!!_

"Yeah, I can tell you are the missing Crownsguard!" she continues, ignoring Jyuto who wants to speak up. "So, get up you ass!" she adds as she getting up.  
"Where... are we going to?" intentionally Jyuto asks as he follows her act, even though... he still doesn't get any idea where the hell he is currently. Those word this woman say out, kinda new to him and he is one hundred percent sure that he never heard any about it being ever mention by his colleague.  
"No, don't tell me... the injury not only make you forget about what I just re-tell to you before but everything!?"

_How should I remember about 'this' anything when myself doesn't even know where am I?!_

"Sort of," Jyuto admits it. Little he hopes that this woman notices that he never and ever be the one of this Crown something she mentioned before. He just... an ordinary police man, a dirty one, if he might add.  
However... too bad, this woman seems too dense as she gives him a quick explanation about Eos, the Six, Lucis, Empire and so on that he cannot stuff it all in his head.  
"Can you speak slowly?" Jyuto asks.  
However, what Jyuto receives is a quick apology from her as she bows as well. She also adds, "I am not and never make a good explainer myself. But... I can show you this book about what I told you after we return to Crown City,"  
"Then haste," says Jyuto. Its not like he has or put his interest toward the quick explanation she told him. But, the more he knows about this place and where the hell he is currently. The more fast he can find a way to return where he should be belong to.

_I am sure I was sent flying(?) by Yamada brothers to foreign country~_


End file.
